


Rinse and Repeat

by evening_skies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e23 We Are the Flash, F/M, Family, Gen, I Tried, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evening_skies/pseuds/evening_skies
Summary: “I’m your daughter, Nora, from the future.”Iris felt an incredulous laugh bubble up inside her and watched the same amused expression form on her husband’s face. That was, well, it couldn’t be. (But she was wearing her jacket and had her eyes and her mouth and was actually kind of adorable and why would someone lie about that but no, no it just couldn’t be.)





	Rinse and Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so terrible and so short. I just wanted to write a small extension of that final scene, so I drummed this out. I might write something more fleshed out and edited later but here's what I have for now. Hope you guys don't hate it.

“I’m your daughter, Nora, from the future.”

Iris felt an incredulous laugh bubble up inside her and watched the same amused expression form on her husband’s face. That was, well, it couldn’t be.

_But she was wearing her jacket and had her eyes and had her mouth and was actually kind of adorable and why would someone lie about that but no, no it just couldn’t be._

“I think I’ve made a big, big, big mistake.”

Barry’s smirk slid from his face to be replaced by a look of dawning horror. Iris’s heart started to pound loudly in her ears.

There was a beat of silence after the girl, Nora – _who looked like her and spoke like Barry and was apparently her_ daughter _and wow it said a lot about her life that she actually might believe her_ – finished talking before Cisco said, “Say what, now?” and everyone started speaking at once.

Nora flinched at the noise and Barry, who had been frozen in shock for a moment, snapped out of it and told everyone to be quiet.

“Nora,” he said softly, putting a hand on each of her shoulders, “what did you do?”

He said it like he already believed her. Iris almost wanted to contradict that but, God, the girl looked terrified. She was staring at Barry with wide eyes, her body so tense it looked like it was almost vibrating. Her face seemed to say, _tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this, Dad._

“You have to understand,” Nora said, turning her head to look between them with pleading eyes, “I know the consequences of time travel. I thought I—” she paused, shaking her head. “I thought I could fix it without making things worse.”  

Iris slowly made her way across the room, coming to a stop next to her husband. Nora was avoiding their gaze, any confidence from when she first walked in seemed to have fled like water down a storm drain.

“Nora,” Barry repeated, urgently this time, “what have you done?”

And that’s when Iris saw it — the tears that were beginning to shine in her daughter’s eyes. A lead weight began to form in her gut.

She knew what Nora was going to say before she opened her mouth.

“I saved you.”


End file.
